1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge filter for preventing leakage of chemical solution in a filter container.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 of the drawings illustrates a conventional cartridge filter comprising a filter chamber A for receiving corrosive chemical solution that may corrode metal parts. A top cover B is therefore required to seal the filter chamber A. As illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11, the filter chamber A of the cartridge filter includes an annular groove A1 in the upper portion of an outer periphery there of for setting a C-shape metal upper bracket C. No bracket is provided to the lower portion of the filter chamber A. A screw F and a nut G are provided to secure two ends of the C-shape bracket C together to thereby clamp the filter chamber A. A plurality of annularly spaced U-shape pivot seat D are welded to the bracket C. Each pivot seat D provides a space for pivotally receiving an end of a swivel stud E by a screw H and a nut. Thus, each swivel stud E may pivot about an axis of the screw H. A handwheel E1 is threadedly engaged with a threaded upper portion of each swivel stud E, as shown in FIG. 12. The hand wheel E1 may be rotated to secure the top cover B in place. The top cover B includes a plurality of annularly spaced recesses B1 through which the swivel studs E extend, respectively.
Nevertheless, after a period of time, the pressure inside the sealed filter chamber A increases gradually as a result of blockage in the cartridge in the filter chamber A and continuous pumping operation of the pump. The filter chamber A and the top cover B are subjected to a considerable outward pressure P (FIG. 12) which would impact the top cover continuously and generate an upward force f that pulls each swivel stud E upward. Thus, the U-shape pivot seats D of the bracket C tend to deform about point 1 (FIG. 13) and the screws H are also displaced. This causes deformation of the C-clip C in the end portions. As a result, a gap is generated between the filter chamber A and the top cover B, and leakage occurs accordingly.
The present invention is intended to provide a cartridge filter that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a cartridge filter that comprises a particular upper bracket that may prevent deformation in the two ends of the upper bracket and the pivot seats of the upper bracket when the upper bracket and the top cover are engaged with each other, thereby preventing leakage of chemical solution in the filter chamber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cartridge filter comprising an upper bracket and a lower bracket that are identical in structure except for that one of them is disposed upside-down relative the other. Thus, only one mold is required for manufacturing the upper bracket and the lower bracket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cartridge filter comprising a dispersing tube in the filter chamber. Liquid from the inlet is uniformly dispersed into a plurality of cartridges in the filter chamber at a lower speed. Tilt and shaking of the cartridges resulting from impact by the liquid are avoided. A filtering bed can be formed easily to improve the filtering effect.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cartridge filter comprising a stable main frame for placing the filter chamber and a priming cup. The priming cup and a pressure gauge are placed to a rear of the cartridge filter opposite to the inlet of a pump, thereby providing convenient operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cartridge filter comprising a pump seat having a plurality of transverse ribs to thereby define several sinks for draining chemical solution. The pump seat further includes T-shape legs on each of two lateral sides thereof to thereby support large weight. Deformation of the pump seat is less likely to occur even if the pump and a motor are placed on the pump seat for a long period of time.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.